Tensou Sentai Goseiger Returns 2 - Brakku Hooru Returns
by Kristina Kittensworth
Summary: This is a sequel to "Tensou Sentai Goseiger Returns Last Epic - The Gosei Angels are National Idols?." This is where the Moon Princess Sera Inamaski aka Princess Mega White, Luna Spirit and her pet white cat named Luna returns to Earth and reunites with Nozomu Amachi who is his first time to befriend to, Datas and Gosei Angels. Lady Sorcera is now Queen of Black Hole Kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

(This is after **Tensou Sentai Goseiger Returns Last Epic** that is the last final Goseiger episode or movie until Goseiger has ended.)

*One month later in Black Hole Kingdom, Lady Sorcera is now a Queen of Black Hole Kingdom and wore in her different black queen dress. She watches the scientist regenerates Brakku Hooru's body in the lab*

Queen Sorcera: How was Brakku?

Dr. Dark: Ahhhh... Healing slowly... He will be fully healed in two days.

Sorcera: Good. So together we can take over Earth and moon. *chuckles*

*This is where the intro sequence starts*

** Ai suru hoshi wo mamoru tame umareta  
>Sadame sa<br>Yumemiru koto wo daremo jama dekinai  
>Itsudemo<br>Habatake kakugo wa dekiteru  
>Hitotsu ni naru no sa<br>Chikyuu no heiwa wo mezashite**

**(Tensou!) Inochi no kagiri  
>(Tensou!) Kibou wo ikiru<br>(Tensou!) Mirai wa kimi no naka ni aru  
>(Tensou!) Ashita wa motto<br>(Tensou!) Kagayaiteru sa  
>(Tensou!) Afureru omoi kizamikome<br>Yuuki no tsubasa wo hirogete  
>Tensou Sentai Goseiger! <strong>

*Meanwhile at Tokyo in Earth, Nozomu got out of the school and saw Sera in her different outfit*

Sera: *walks around with her cat; Luna. Her hair was tied in high pigtails with orange Bon Bon hair holders, wore matching orange shirt under her matching orange sweater, white knee skirt, white ankle socks, matching orange Toms shoes and a new white backpack*

Nozomu: *looks and see Sera* Oi! Sera!

Sera: *hears him and turn around with a smile* Nozomu?

Nozomu: Yes! It's me. What you doing here back on Earth?

Sera: My parents gave me permission to visit Earth anytime I want and it was used to be my new home after I was sent away. Luna and I came to see how you, Datas and everyone were doing.

Nozomu: Oh, everyone is doing great, Sera.

Sera: Where are they now?

Nozomu: Oh, they're doing angel stuff and Datas is back at my father's lab.

Sera: Really? But I heard Datas is back to Gosei World, Gosei Knight is in deep sleep and the Gosei Angels are working with their own dreams like waiter and nurse. That's what Luna Spirit and I just saw from moon to Earth.

Nozomu: *sadly* Oh right. Sorry, you're right... You know they're not around my house that much no more. I still think they're around, you know?

Sera: What?

Nozomu: I just miss them. But I'm sure they will be happy to see you.

Sera: I see...*look up at the Heaven's Tower in the sky* Datas, I know you're up here in Gosei World and doing great job with Master Head...

Nozomu: We miss him too.

Sera: Yes.

*Later in the park, Nozomu and Sera were sitting in the swings*

Sera: *petting Luna who is on her lap* Is there anything we like to do while waiting for Gosei Angels to come back?

Nozomu: How about we play some soccer?

Sera: What's soccer?

Nozomu: You don't know? *opens the bang and takes out a soccer ball* Here I'll show you how to play. It's a fun sport. *smiles*

Sera: *smiles* Wow...

Nozomu: Come on. *both he and she get up and ran up to the soccer field. He shows her how to play soccer*

Sera: *tries it and got it right so she had fun playing soccer with him. She laughs* This is fun!

Nozomu: *smiles* Yeah! *continues to play soccer with her*

*Then, Nozomu's friends walk around until they saw Nozomu and Sera are playing soccer with each other*

Nozomu: *laughs all his friends and Sera*

Sera: *stops playing and panting with exhaustion* That was great, Nozomu.

Nozomu: It sure was... *pants*

Sera: Let's go get some ice cream.

Nozomu: Okay. *smiles*

*Meanwhile in the Black Hole Kingdom throne room...*

Queen Sorcera: *hears a crystal ball blinking white* What? *walks up until she looks through the crystal ball and spies on Sera and Nozomu are walking with each other* Well, well, the little princess; Sera has returned to Earth. How "touching" that she came to see the Gosei Angels. *picks up the the pot of the black plant vines from Brakku Hooru's garden and toss it into the black hole to turn it into a black vine covered monster and he walk out of the black hole portal*

Rosedin: My... Queen..

Sorcera: Rosedin, the Moon Princess Sera has returned to Earth to reunite the Gosei Angels. Now I want you to capture her and bring her to me alive.

Rosedin: As you wish... *heads for earth*

*Meanwhile with Sera and Nozomu...*

Sera and Nozomu: *eating ice cream from their cones*

Sera: Mmm, rainbow sherbet. *licks it*

Luna: *her eyes blinking yellow*

Sera: Huh? What is it, Luna?

Luna: Meow.

Sera: *understand what she said with her ability to talk to animals* You sense something evil is coming?

Luna: Meow.

Sera: Who?

*Suddenly, Rosedin appeared in front of them as he walks out from the black hole portal*

Rosedin: Princess, you're coming with me!

Luna Spirit: *exits Sera's body and talk to Nozomu and Sera* A high level evil. This is bad... It's best to run away.

Luna: Meow. *ran off to lead Nozomu and Sera to a hiding place*

Nozomu: *grabs Sera's hand and drags her while they are running*

Nozomu, Luna Spirit and Sera: *kept running while following Luna*

Rosedin: *chases after her* Life is never easy...

Luna Spirit: *flying next to Nozomu* Keep following Luna if worser come to worsest. I'll take matters to my hands and help. *enters Sera's body*

Luna: *flashes her eyes and the white portal appeared so she, Nozomu and Sera ran in and disappeared*

Rosedin: *stops to that they're gone* Hmmm, where did she go..?


	2. Chapter 2

*In the white empty void...*

Luna, Sera and Nozomu: *appeared out of the white portal*

Sera: We made it so he won't find us here in this safe unknown dimension.

Nozomu: Seems rather too empty here...

Luna spirit: Indeed, Sera. Note: You can't stay too long. Your Luna magic can only you hide in here for so long.

Sera: We can play tag in here or play with Luna.

Luna: Meow.

Nozomu: Okay! *smiles*

Luna spirit: Sera, listen to my warning!

Sera: What is it, Luna Spirit? *as he exits her body*

Luna spirit: As I said before you can only stay in this dimension for so long, you two are here 'cause of Luna magic and if that runs out, it will kick you out of the dimension until you have a enough to go back in. Do you understand?

Sera: So I can't use Luna Magic in here?

Luna spirit: You can. What I'm saying here is you can only stay here for a limited amount of time before the dimension kicks you out.

Sera: How long exactly?

Luna spirit: Well, the max is 10 mintues... But now you have five minutes.

Sera: We'll play tag quick before I can use my magic to teleport us to the cave where nobody can find us.

Luna spirit: Okay, but I suggest take Nozomu home. He might get hurt if the rose monster comes back. We don't want Nozomu get hurt.

Nozomu: Okay.

Sera: Yes. Let's go. *uses her Luna Magic to teleport herself, Luna, Luna Spirit and Nozomu to Amachi Institute*

*In Amachi Institute...*

Sera, Luna, Luna Spirit and Nozomu: *appeared in this living room*

Sera: Phew, we made it this far.

Nozomu: Thanks. Bring me home, Sera.

Sera: You're welcome. *look at the window* At least now we're safe from that monster.

*Suddenly, a fully repaired Datas fell from the sky*

Datas: Aaaaaaaahhhh! *magically phrase through the roof and crash into the living room*

Sera, Luna Spirit and Nozomu: *grins* DATAS! *ran up to him*

Datas: *his eyes are spinning* Des, des, des...Ow... I need to work on the landing, desu~... _

Sera and Nozomu: *helps Datas up*

Sera: *hugs him* Datas, it is great to see you! ^^ *kisses him on the side of his face* ^^

Datas: *shows his eyes as hearts* P-Princess Sera! _

Sera: *laughing as she hugs him with love* ^^

Datas: *hugs back* Desu~

Luna spirit: I hate to Interrupt the reunion, but Princess, we must hide from the rose monster. I know where to hide and it will be well guarded... So allow me please.

Sera: *nods* Yes.

Datas: Can I come to, desu~?

Luna spirit: *nods* Now hold onto both Datas' hands.

Sera: Yes. *hold both Datas' hands and turn her head to Luna* Luna, call the Gosei Angels for help so they can go to Nozomu and he will tell them what happened that the monster got here.

Luna: Meow. *her eyes flashes white and uses her magic to summon the Gosei Angels*

*The Gosei Angels appear by Luna's magic powers*

Alata: Huh? What's going on?

Nozomu: I'll explain.

Luna spirit: Okay! *goes into Sera's body and start filling her up with Luna Magic and her body starts to inflate and floating upward, then out the window*

Sera: Where are we going?

Luna spirit: To the Moonian Kingdom.

*Sera keeps inflating until she' rounded as a ball with only hands, feet and head*

Sera: Hang on, Datas. *her eyes flashes white and Datas glow in the white aura to allow him to fly so he releases Sera*

Datas: *start floating while glowing in the white aura* Woah! *then saw the moon as he follow behind Sera* The moon?!

Sera: Yes.

*Meanwhile down there...*

Eri: That rose monster just walk out of the black portal and came after Sera?

Nozomu: Yes..

Alata: Well, if it's after Sera, we can't let that happen, right guys?

Hyde: No, we can not.

Moune: Speaking of the black portal, could it be that it is from...*gasps* Black Hole Kingdom?!

Alata: Maybe Brakku Hooru's wife isn't dead so...

Hyde: It's highly likely to be that.

Eri: *holding Luna in her arms while petting her back and grew worried* We have to stop them before they could bring Brakku to life!

Luna: *meow worriedly* Meow.

Alata: Alright, let's go find that rose monster.

*Later in the throne room, Sera is rolled in sideways by both Luna Spirit and Datas while they enter*

Luna spirit: Well, let's head to your bedroom. There's guards all over the hall down there. *help Datas roll Sera into her room as the guards guard the hall*

Sera: *felt her stomach growls which means she's hungry so Datas and Luna Spirit hears it*

Luna spirit: You hungry. *conjure up two flat squared cheeses and two white breads with Luna Magic to make grilled cheese sandwich on the plate and then heat it up slightly until it became slightly toasted*

Datas: Feeding time! ^^ *takes the plate of grilled cheese sandwich from Luna Spirit and feeds it to her* Desu~ ^^

Sera: *slowly bites it and eats it* Mmm. ^^

Datas: *feeds her more 'till it's all gone* There, desu~

Sera: *uses her magic to levitate a glass of water towards her and drinks it as Datas gently pats her belly* ^^

Luna spirit: There's nothing can get to you.

Sera: Yes. *smiles at Datas* Thanks for feeding me, Datas. ^^ *burps* Excuse me. ^^

Datas: It was no trouble, Sera-san. *tries to put her on the bed, but clumsily drops her and she just bounce around the place* Oops!

Sera: Whoa! *lands on her bed and eyes are spinning around* Oh... .

Datas: I'm sorry, desu~.

Sera: *smiles at Datas* It's okay, Datas. I know it was your mistake and everybody make mistakes with clumsiness so there is no way I would be mad at you for your clumsiness and you're still my true love. I forgive you and me bouncing around is kinda fun a bit though. ^^

Datas: Awww, desu... *blushes* Thanks.

Sera: *smiles while blushing at him and felt Datas massages her stomach* ^^

Datas: *messages her stomach* I hope this feels nice, desu~.

Sera: *nods* ^^ *look up at Luna Spirit* How many more minutes until I'll deflate to normal?

Luna spirit: About 2 mins. Just remember what I did? You can send yourself home by inflating, floating and think about home, your body and magic does it for you.

Sera: Eh?

Butler: *walks in and carrying a white glass tea pot and one tea cup in his hands. He served them on the table and left this bedroom*

Luna spirit: I said in about 2 mintues..

Datas: A tea set?

Luna spirit: We didn't ask for any tea?

Sera: Oh, probably my parents requested it for me since they were worried about me sometimes about whether I'm thirsty for tea that supports my immune system.

Luna spirit: Alright. Well, drink up. One mintue left then you'll deflate.

Sera: Okay. *felt Datas roll her off the bed and roll her onto her feet* Thank you, Datas.

Datas: *bows* You're welcome, desu~. ^^

*Sera deflates as the minute has passed*

Sera: *deflated to normal and her clothes magically revert to normal from looking baggy and loose* Now I can drink it myself. *pours a tea into her cup and drinks it* ^^

*Suddenly, a giant black snake monster slither up to the door that the guards guard it and this room is where Sera, Datas and Luna Spirit were at*

Datas: *steps out of the room to check what's going on and accidentally steps on the snake*

Snake: *hisses in pain*

*This giant black snake morphs into Sorcera*

Sorcera: Ow, that hurts!

Sera: Sorcera!

Datas: Oh no!

Luna spirit: Guards!

*The guards came rushing in*

Sorcera: She's mine! *morphs into a snake and uses her tail to whack those guards while Sera, Datas and Luna Spirit teleported out of here by Sera's Luna Magic. She turns to see them disappeared and hisses angrily*

*Later in the cave of Earth...*

Sera, Datas and Luna Spirit: *appeared in the dark cave and all the way through inside*

Sera: *uses magic to conjure up a campfire*

Luna spirit: Okay, that was too close...

Sera: At least Sorcera and the monster won't find us here.

Luna spirit: I hope not. We can't run forever.

Sera: And that monster is scary. What does he wants me for?

Luna spirit: My guess is that it works for Sorcera.

Sera: Sorcera?! She knows I returned to Earth earlier before sending that monster to capture me?!

Luna Spirit: Seems.. rather likely.

Sera: Then we have to hide. My family and I will have faith in Gosei Angels and even Gosei Knight.

Luna spirit: Of course, but we are running out of places to hide.

Sera: I know. Perhaps we can't run and hide forever. There's gotta be a way to fight that monster.

Luna spirit: Well, you can already fit you know.. You can transform.

Sera: Yep.

*Meanwhile with Gosei Angels and Rosedin...*

Moune as Gosei Yellow and Eri as Gosei Pink: *wrapped up in vines by Rosedin* Aaahh!

Hyde as Gosei Blue, Agri as Gosei Black and Alata as Gosei Red: *felt their vines coiled their necks and they grab them to pry them off their necks* Aah!

Rosedin: *holds all the Gosei Angels* Worthless... Tell me where the princess is.

Alata: Never! *getting choked by the vine* Aah!

Eri and Moune: *squeezed by vine coils* Aah!

Moune: *summons her Landick Claw to cut the vine off of her to set herself free. She jumps up and lands on her feet behind Rosedin. She slashes his back with Landick Claw* Ha!

Rosedin: Aah!

Moune: *kicks his back* Ya!

Rosedin: Owww! *falls over and drops the angels*

Alata: Thanks, Moune.

Moune: You're welcome.

*Then, Gosei Knight arrives in time to help them*

Gosei Knight: Back off!

Rosedin: Hmmm...

Alata: Gosei Knight?!

Eri: You're here!

Gosei Knight: This must be terminated...

Rosedin: Sorry, I can't play with the robot... *starts to walk away*

*Unbeknowst to Rosedin, Sera, Datas and Luna Spirit are hiding in the bush and are invisible by Luna Magic*

Sera: *watches Rosedin walks off and left them*

Rosedin: I must find her...

Sera: *stay quiet while she's invisible and wait until Rosedin disappeared. She whispers* Is he gone?

Rosedin: *leaves*

Luna spirit: Yeah... *whispers*

*Once Rosedin disappeared into the black portal, Sera, Datas and Luna Spirit became visible so they ran up to Gosei Knight and Gosei Angels*

Sera: Everyone, are you alright?

Alata: Yeah, we're alright.

Hyde: That monster was tough.

Sera: And he was scary.

Moune: *places her white gloved hand on Sera's shoulder* At least we're relieved you're safe from being captured.

Sera: *nods* Yes. So anybody hungry?

Eri: Sure, it will be nice if you join us.

Sera: I'll help you cook meals.

Moune: How are you gonna cook if you're a princess? Princesses does not do chores.

Sera: Only in the kingdom. But at least I can help others I liked with cleaning and anything with kindness when I'm out of the kingdom.

Luna spirit: She had learn many things on her own.

Datas: That's right, desu~.

Eri: *smiles as she places her white gloved hands on Sera's shoulders* Alright, I'll teach you, Sera.

Moune: *walk up to Eri and Sera* Hey, let me join you two.

Sera: *giggles*

Alata, Hyde and Agri: *chuckles while Hyde folded his arms*


	3. Chapter 3

*Later in the living room of Amanchi house...*

Eri, Moune and Sera: *served some yummy Japanese meals and a plain curry rice dishes* Here you go! ^^o

Alata: Oh sugoi! These look delicious!

Hyde: Indeed they do!

*They place them on the tables and sat down while Datas and Gosei Knight watch them eat*

Sera and Gosei Angels: *clasp their hands and bow* Let's eat! *start eating*

Sera: Luna Spirit, are you gonna join us to eat dinner with us?

Luna spirit: Certainly. *sits down with the others and started to eat*

Sera: *eats her plain curry rice meal that is not spicy* Mmm...^^

Moune: Sera?

Sera: Yes, Moune?

Moune: Since we knew you loved Datas and been helping us recently today, how would you like to be one of Gosei Angels?

Eri: *grins* Yeah, with your wings and magic stuff, it makes you look like a Gosei Angel like us.

Sera: I would like to, but I can't be a Gosei Angel properly.

Luna spirit: That's right, she could look one, but she isn't.

Luna: *eating a cat food from the cat dish*

Sera: I agree. In my Mega White form, I look more like a Megaranger.

Eri: But you can change your suit into...*gasps with a smile* Princess Gosei White!

Luna spirit: Hmmm, I don't know if she could.. She doesn't hold the power of Gosei Angels.

Eri: Eh?!

Sera: I may be not a Gosei Angel, but I can still help you as Princess MegaWhite.

Moune: *look at Gosei Knight who is standing next to Datas* What do you think, Gosei Knight?

Gosei Knight: The little spirit is correct... She can't be a Gosei Angel even though she possess similar abilities.

Luna spirit: And I don't think Gosei Angels can do things that Princess Sera can do.

Sera: True I see. We are Moonians.

Nozomu and Gosei Angels: Moonians?

Sera: The human people like me lived in the moon and some of us have different Luna Magic, right?

Luna Spirit: Indeed. Sera's Luna Magic is most powerful since she's part of the royal family.

Sera: Yes.

*Meanwhile in the Black Hole Kingdom...*

Sorcera: *wearing her black night gown and watches Brakku in the regeneration tube* My love, forgive me for my failure. I did my best to capture Princess Sera who returned to Earth, but she kept running away from us.

*Then, Rosedin and Dr. Dark approaches her*

Dr. Dark: Don't worry about a thing, my queen. We will get her before he wakes up. We have two days.

Rosedin: It's also my failure, my queen...

Sorcera: I know, Rosedin. Gosei Angels are the ones to blame. *notices two blasters that Dr. Dark is holding* What are those, Dr. Dark?

*The black one is to mind control victims and the white one is to turn human victims into androids or human robots*

Dr. Dark: Oh, something I been working one. The black one mind controls things while the white one turns humans into androids. Well, I haven't had time to name them sadly.

Sorcera: Excellent idea. I love it. You can use the white one to turn Sera's guards into androids and then mind control them so it will easy to fool that stupid royal brat with such trust and she will never know what's gone into them. *turn to Rosedin* Rosedin, once they lure Sera into a trap, this will be your chance to capture her and bring her to me.

Rosedin: Yes, madame...

Dr. Dark: For cousin! Brakku Hooru!

Sorcera: *laugh evilly as the Black Hole Nauts captured and dragged Sera's moon guards* Turn them into mind controlled robot minions.

Dr. Dark: Yes, my queen! *does so and fires both rays at the guards*

Moon guards: *both brainwashed and turn into androids at the same time*

Sorcera: Now you're under my control. Listen up. I want you to aid Rosedin to capture Sera and stall the Gosei Angels. One last thing, captured that robot comrade of Gosei Angels as well because I thought it would pleases Dr. Dark.

Dr. Dark: Both if you can!

*The guards nod and start to head out as Rosedin follows them*

*Later in Amanchi House...*

Datas: *in his arcade form and sleeping*

Sera: *lay down in the couch while holding her Olaf the as Snowman plush doll in her wrapped left arm as Eri pull up the blanket and places it on her*

Eri: Will you be okay with Datas and Gosei Knight?

Sera: Yes. I'm sure Gosei Knight can handle while he guards outside and Datas guards inside with me.

Eri: Okay.

Sera: Tomorrow, we'll find a way to defeat Sorcera and the Black Hole Kingdom. *look down at her stomach* Right, Luna Spirit?

Luna spirit: Right, Sera.

Eri: Okay, it's settled. *pets Olaf plush doll on the head while giggling and smiles* Goodnight, Sera. *walk off, turn off the lights and went downstairs to her room*

Sera: *fall asleep while hugging her Olaf the Snowman doll*

*Outside of Amanchi House, Gosei Knight is guarding it while walking around until he saw Rosedin and the Moon guards*

Gosei knight: Stop right there.

Rosedin: Ughh... How annoying.

*He took out the blaster to blast Rosedin while the mind controlled android Moon Guards ran inside the house to go after Sera*

Rosedin: *gets hit* Ouch!

Gosei knight: *charges at Rosedin*

Rosedin: *gets out a vine whip and starts to whip Gosei knight who dodges it and fight him*

Moon guards: *found Sera and grabbed her*

Sera: *woke up* Aah! What are you doing?! *got up as her arms being grabbed and struggle* It's me, Princess Sera Inamaski! I'm the daughter of your Moon King and Queen, remember?!

Luna Spirit: Sera, I don't think they are your guards!

*Outside...*

Rosedin: *knocks out Gosei Knight quickly* How annoying...

Sera: *dragged out by Moon Guards* Datas, help me!

Datas: Desu! *wakes up* SERA!

Rosedin: *knocks out Datas too by zapping him with knock out blaster and puts it away*

Sera: Datas! *glows in Luna Magic aura and unleashes it to electrocute and knock Rosedin and the Moon Guards up. She gasps as she finds out that her guards are androids* No! *uses her X-Ray vision to scan them* My guards are being mind-controlled and turned into androids! *ran up to Datas, kneel down and shake him* Datas! Datas, wake up!

Rosedin: *takes her by tying her up in his vines with Datas* I'm sorry, my dear.

Sera: *struggles from being coiled in vines while the other vine tentacles pick up Datas* What have you done to my guards?!

Rosedin: They are under our control... *opens a black hole to go through to the black hole kingdom*

*But Rosedin is blasted by Gosei Knight's gun*

Rosedin: Aah!

Gosei Knight: You're not going anywhere.

Rosedin: Touching... But no... *turn around and tries to leave again*

Moune in Gosei Yellow suit: *appear in front of Rosedin and slash his chest with her Landick Claw* Haaa!

Rosedin: *gets cutted and lets go of Sera and Datas.*

Sera: *shakes Datas to wake him up* Wake up, Datas! *pauses for a second. She gets up and point her palms at him to emit Luna magic beam at him to heal him and awaken him*

Datas: *wakes up* Ughh, desu...

Sera: *grabs Datas' hand and drag him out of here while running* Come on, let's get out of here!

Datas: *gets dragged* Woah desu!

Luna: *woke up outside and follow both Sera and Datas*

Rosedin: *sees them escaping*

Sera: Now, Lu-*felt her mouth coiled by Rosedin's vine to gag her and she grabs it to pry it off* Mmm! *got wrapped up in two vines and struggles from being tied up and gagged* Mmm! Mmph!

Luna: *ran up, jump up onto Rosedin's face and scratches him while meowing angrily* Meow! Meow meow meow meow! Meeeeeoooowwww!

Rosedin: AGGH! Vile feline! *throws Luna off his face*

Moune: *ran up and catches Luna* I got you, Luna!

Datas: *got coiled by a vine* Aah!

*Then, Gosei Knight, Alata, Hyde, Agri and Eri ran outside to protect Sera and Datas while in Gosei Angels suits*

Alata: Let them go!

Rosedin: No... *uses the android guard to distract the Gosei Angels*

Sera: *clenches her fists as her pajamas change into Princess Mega White suit so she inflates like a balloon and breathes out electricity at Rosedin's face*

Rosedin: *gets electrocted and is caused to release both of them, but still stands* Did you think that would work? *whips her with two of his vines*

Sera: *duck down from the first one that swung to the left* Aah! *dive to the left from the other that whip down, roll head first and get up. She inflates herself like a balloon again*

Eri: Princess, be careful!

Sera: *fully rounded with her head, hands and feet sticking out* I'm trying! *breathes out Luna Magic at him and deflates herself to normal, but he dodged as his vine lunges toward Sera to coil her again* Aah!

*Then, he sprays sleeping pollen onto Sera to cause her to fall asleep*

Sera: *closes her eyes* Aaaahhh! *feeling sleepy* Uh...*fall asleep*

Eri: Princess Sera!

Datas: Sera!

Rosedin: *turns and zaps him with a knock out blaster*

Datas: *shocked* Aaaahhh! *shut down by it*

Moune: *took out her Landick Claw* Alright, that does it! *charges toward Rosedin* Yaaaaaaa!

Rosedin: *whips her down*

Moune: Aah! *got coiled in the vine and got thrown aside* Aaaaahhh! *hit onto the wall* Aah! *fell to the ground and is injured as she grabs her own shoulder* Aah!

Rosedin: *leaves into the black hole portal*

Sera and Datas: *disappeared with Rosedin*

Moune: *reaches her hand towards Rosedin while Agri help her up* Nooooo!

Rosedin: *is left already*

Luna: *walk up to Moune* Meow. *Nuzzles her foot*

Moune: I...I failed to protect Sera with all my reckless behavior and now I'm afraid Mom will be disappointed in me. Sera's family trusted us and even me. *Lean her head down sadly* If I've been too hard on Sera or something, I wouldn't have been too much strict on her like I told Sera that a human cannot marry a robot and all she said she can if it's true love. I'm...I'm a kid...A kid who didn't understand anything I don't know...*look up at Hyde* Like you tell me the reason why you called Datas a machine because he is weak against water that would kill him and tried to protect him. I was wrong. I guess I'm a reckless child and you're a wise adult.

Alata: Moune... It's okay... We will save her.

Moune: *nods* Okay. *look up at the moon*


	4. Chapter 4

*Later in Black Hole Kingdom throne, Rosedin arrived to Queen Sorcera and Dr. Dark with sleeping Sera and awakened Datas*

Datas: *wakes up* Ughhh... Desu...

Dr. Dark: Hello, little robot! My little biscuit!

Sorcera: *chuckles* Dr. Dark, what do you think you're gonna do to him?

Dr. Dark: Maybe I'll make him my slave robot or a toaster or maybe nice coffee machine. Oh, the possibilities! *laughs like a maniac*

Datas: *make a panic expression* Aaaahh-aahhh!

Sorcera: Do whatever you want the princess's robot true love after I'll have the little princess overfill with grape juice. *calls out* Guards, bring out the giant tank of the purple grape juice and inflate the Moon Princess with it until she is 2 times bigger than her normal size and that way, she will never waddle on her own.

The guards: *solute and does the command*

Sera: *woke up* Uh...*look around and saw Datas* Datas! D8

Two guards: *restrain Datas and let him watch Sera overfill with juice*

Datas: Sera!

Guard #1: *shoves a hose into her mouth*

Guard #2: *turns the valve which starts to feed her the grape juice and start blowing her up like a balloon or grape*

Sera: *muffles helplessly as her stomach bulged and her skin turns purple* MMMMMM! MMMMMPH! (

Sorcera: *laugh evilly*

Guard: *turn the valve all the way to inflate her a bit faster*

Sera: *overfill with it fast as her body became round with her cone-shaped limbs and sweats in pain* MMMMMPH! ,(

Sorcera: *watches her* That's it, keep filling her up with it.

Sera: *whimpers and sweats in pain due to her skin stretching as her limbs form around her inflating body. It took few moments until her arms and legs are gone so she is fully rounded with her head, hands and feet sticking out. She clenches her fists while still whimpering and she inflated a bit bigger until she is now 2x bigger than her previous size so her feet are no longer touching the floor flat and won't able waddle* MMMMMMMMPPPHHH! ,S

Sorcera: *clicks her fingers*

Guard: *turns it off by turning the valve the other way fast and pulls the hose out of Sera's mouth*

Sorcera: Now you look like an inflated grape princess. *chuckles as the guards release Datas*

Datas: NO! SERA! *comes over to her* Are you okay?!

Sera: *groans in pain while she is an inflated human grape princess* I'm feeling too full. o

Datas: Oh no! *gets grabbed by Dr. Dark* Aah!

Dr. Dark: I'm gonna make you my robot servant! *takes him away*

Sera: Datas, no!

Sorcera: Oh, you don't wanna get abandoned once he is away, hmm? Maybe what makes you feel "better" is that you can join with him and Dr. Dark so you can watch him do anything to your so-called true love. *turn to the guards* Guards, follow Dr. Dark while you roll the princess so she can be with that robot and she will watch him.

Guards: *solute so they follow Dr. Dark and roll Sera head first, not sideways.*

Dr. Dark: *heads to his lab with Datas*

Sera: *rolled onto her feet by them and they made her watch Datas and Dr. Dark as the juice sloshes in her body* Oh...o

Dr. Dark: Okay, let's see here...*opens up Datas from the back and gets his tools out* Lets see...

Datas: OWW! THAT HURTS DESU~! _

Dr. Dark: Don't worry, that will happen alot!

Sera: No, stop!

Dr. Dark: Oh boy, here's the main circuit board. Now let's see if i can make him obey! *starts to mess with it*

Datas: NO! *his voice sounds scratchy*

Sera: *her tears stream down on her cheeks as she glows in the golden aura* NOOOOOO! D,8 *closes her eyes tightly, started to glow yellow and then started to grow bigger and rounder. Finally, she emits a powerful explosion of energy from her body that sent Dr. Dark and the guards flying* AAAAAAHHHH! D

Dr. Dark: *got hit and sent flying* Aaahh!

Guards: *got sent flying as they were hit as well*

*In the throne room, Sorcera felt the building quake.*

Sorcera: What was that? *gets up* I have to see what's going on. *walk off to check*

*In the lab, the shelves are crumbled into rubbles and buried Dr. Dark and the guards. Luckily, both Datas and Sera have survived and unharmed*

Sera: *has returned to her previous size before unleashing her powerful attack. She is still an inflated human grape and passed out* -_-

*The golden aura around Datas faded and he is fully healed or repaired to normal*

Datas: *gets up* Woah... that was wild... *turns and sees a passed out Sera who is lying down on the floor with her back* Oh no! *ran up to her and places his hands on her stomach* I have to get her out of here! *starts to roll her out of the lab, making sure her body stays sideways*

Sera: -_-

Datas: *keeps rolling untill he sees the front door of the castle* Desu.

*Suddenly, Rosedin appeared in front of them*

Sera: *still unconscious*

Rosedin: ...

Datas: Oh no, Rosedin!

Rosedin: Stop before anyone gets hurt...

Sera: *woke up weakly* Datas, sorry...I had no other option. *tearfully* I'm the one who exploded myself and unleashes the golden Luna Magic attack, except on you since long time ago, my golden magic tear landed into your hand and protects you and made you stronger with the magic power of love so you wouldn't get hurt. Plus, it also power up your strength and heart.

Datas: Really... Oh, Sera... Desu... I'm sorry...I...

Rosedin: Touching... But I dont want to fight you two...

Datas: *look up at him* What?

Rosedin: Just hand yourselves over... you will figure a way out...

Sera: Wait a minute, aren't you someone kind with such feelings? I just sensed you and your heart so if you don't wanna fight us, then...you must be a monster with a heart.

Rosedin: All monsters have hearts... Being evil is a choice... or forced.. I'm between... And do as I say: surrender yourselves... or else there will be more trouble than there should be...

Datas: Oh dear... What do we do, desu~?

Sera: *look up at Rosedin* No. Not until I explain to you something. I know you are handsome on the inside I sensed. Besides that, although you act and sound a like a traitor against Sorcera or something. If you are, then you should be on the good side and listen to your heart of good rather than the heart of evil. You're almost reminds me of the Dryer Dimension Beast who was created to be evil, but turn out to be nice with a heart and help out Sentai Jetman that Luna Spirit told me about it from the Super Sentais from the past like Bioman. Later on, he takes up a job as an apprentice in a barbershop and start being kind to anyone he loves to help with his heart of love and gold. And, the thing I don't understand about between you and Sorcera. You seem to be created by her and following her orders, but now you're like afraid of her if you don't do what she told you what to do. And we have to say importantly is that we're sorry for attacking you and didn't know who you are on the inside since you attacked us first and did it again until now, we don't wanna fight nor hurt you if you're someone who is kind.

Rosedin: *sighs* I listen to her 'cause she gave life to me. I was just an original plant. A beautiful plant... A rose with vines grew here... I listen to her 'cause she gave more purpose... There. That's the best I can answer... Now surrender yourself now. Sorcera is coming fast...

Sera: No! I know flowers bloom beautifully and they were meant to give out pollen to bees and at least oxygen. I know they need photosynthesis and they made their own food in their own plant bodies. And you, you just don't know what you did was evil. You have to get out of the bad side and free yourself. You must stay on the good side if this is what you desired or something. If you're free from her orders, you can do anything good with your own heart of desires like the blooming flowers desired. Freedom means you can do to follow your own path without her telling you what to do that you don't wanna do. Like I said, you gotta get over it and stay good. Listen to yourself than your evil queen. Can you at least think for yourself than Brakku Hooru, Sorcera and someone evil? We'll help you if you're really someone kind like me, my friends and my family.

Rosedin: Alright...I don't want her control...

Sorcera: *witness this* What irritational behavior, you traitor! I won't forgive you! *uses her staff to zap Rosedin*

Sera: Look out! *uses her magic to teleport herself to the front of Rosedin to protects him and uses herself as a shield. When the beam hits her stomach, it didn't hurt her so it bounced off of her and hits Sorcera instead*

Sorcera: *got hit and sent flying backward* Aaaahh! *hit onto the floor and knocked out*

Rosedin: Thank you...

Datas: I say let's get out of here, desu~!

Sera: Right. *uses her magic to teleport herself, Rosedin and Datas out of here*

*In Amanchi Institute house...*

Datas, Rosedin and Sera: *appeared*

Sera: You see, Rosedin? I saved your life with all my heart and love. I cared for you deeply because you're different than the other monsters she created and you have a good heart of beauty. True beauty. You are handsome on the inside and outside which means you are kind, wise, brave and helpful. Beauty on the inside is what truly matters to all of us and your heart. For now on, we won't let you be defeated and died from your evil king and queen you rebelled.

Rosedin: I thank you greatly, Princess Sera. *bows*

Datas: Awww.. but... *pokes Sera's stomach which made her wobble and slosh* What we gonna do with this?

*Then, Luna Spirit exits Sera's body*

Luna spirit: Well, there's a few ways. One squeezing her 'till she upchucks the juice, find a machine that will pump out the juices or find someone to fix this...hmmm..

Sera: I guess the moon doctor can help, right?

Luna spirit: I guess so...

*Suddenly, Professor Shuichirou Amachi arrived*

Professor Shuichirou: Hello, everyone! *looks around* Oh my...

Luna Spirit: *quickly hide in Sera's body*

Sera: Professor, this is not what it looks like!

*Then, Nozomu and the Gosei Angels ran up to them as they hear Sera's exclaiming voice*

Moune: *gasps with a smile* Princess, you're alright! *notices her as her smile faded* But you're all purple and rounded.

Rosedin: Socera did this to her...

Alata: The monster!

Datas: *went to the front of Rosedin and spread his arms out to stop them* Stop! He's a friend!

Eri: What?

Sera: That's right. The reason why he attacked us which he doesn't want to because Sorcera ordered him and forced him to. He has a good heart and tried to save us from Sorcera. Wouldn't an enemy do that? No. He's different from any monsters we fought and he is really someone kind like us and didn't want to fight us so neither we will. I saved him from being attacked by Sorcera and he has a deep loving heart.

Moune: Really?

Sera: Yes, if he is really someone kind with a true inner beauty who is kind, loving and wise, I gave him a gift is freedom from Sorcera so he can help us defeat her and the Black Hole Kingdom. Then he will follow his good path. *turn to Rosedin* Right, Rosedin?

Rosedin: *nods*

Alata: Okay, we'll trust him if you do.

Datas: I saw it too, desu~.

Sera: Rosedin, I would like to thank you for trying to help us and being kind to me. For now on, I will grant you your new destiny. Please come close to my face with yours.

Black Rose: *comes close to her face*

Me: *kisses him on the face so he glows in the white aura and plus, it transform him from a monster form to a new human form. This magic kiss gives him the power of light and then his new morpher of Black Rose Ranger appeared around his wrist. Also, it removes the evil curse from him so he won't be easily killed nor brainwashed permanently. He is now a permanent human Moonian man*

Eri: *grins* Oh my gosh! He looks amazing!

Luna: *standing next to Eri's foot* Meow.

Nozomu: Sugoi...

Rosedin: *looks at himself* Wow... I'm a Moonian...

Luna spirit: Impressive skill, princess...

Moune: Sugoi, Sera. What you did was amazing and kind to grant him his new form and destiny!

Eri: *ran up and hugs Sera by her head due to her inflated body* Yeah! You were so wonderful to do that to him so kindly! ^^

Sera: *giggles* Please stop it, Eri. You're embarrassing me! ^^

Eri: *lets go as both she and Sera laughed*

Sera: *tries to waddle, but end up tipped onto her back* W-Whoa! D8 *rolled onto her back*

Luna Spirit: If only been pratice more inflated, but your feet are not touching the ground.

Sera: *tries to get up while flapping her hands helplessly, but no used* Sorry, Luna Spirit. *felt both Datas and Rosedin hoist her to her feet or crotch* Thanks. *hiccups as the purple bubbles came out of her mouth* HIC! ^o^

Rosedin: We should take you to that moon doctor.

Luna spirit: Indeed.

Sera: *groans in pain as her stomach churns* Oh...o

Eri: Your highness, what's wrong?

Sera: *felt her belly rubbed by Datas to comfort it from churning* My stomach...o

Rosedin: Mostly, a stomach ache from all that juice inside her.

Sera: *felt Hyde connects a wire with suction cup to her stomach and the other one into Datas so Datas can research and analyze about this purple juice inside Sera's body about side effects or something*

Datas: Hmmm...Interesting... Reading... *his face shows a loading screen*

Hyde: Let's see what is going on with her...

Moune: I wonder what kind of juice did the Black Hole Queen overfill her up with.

Datas: Filled with some kinda grape juice... *shows more information on his screen face about it*

Sera: HIC! *as she hiccups, more purple bubbles came out of her mouth again*

Datas: She might do that. But there's no threat. But only way we can fully get it out of her is that... we need a machine that will drain the juice out of her body. Squeezing or any other way will just make inflate up with juice again back to her original state, desu~.

Sera: What does that mean? *as she watches Datas walk up close to her*

Datas: It means we need a machine to turn you back to normal. Any other way will just fill you up with juice again. Watch... *grabs her by her body sides which looks like he's hugging her around her body and uses his robot arms to squeeze her really really tight*

Sera: *winces as she was being squeezed by him* Eeeehhh! _

Moune: I'll get a huge bucket! *ran off to get it*

Eri: I'll get a clean vacuum hose! *ran off to get it*

Datas: *squeezes her hard enough to make her spew out juice* Sorry, desu~! _

*Alata and others hide for cover*

Moune and Eri: *ran in with a huge bucket and a hose*

Eri: *plugs a hose into Sera's mouth as Moune set the bucket down and Eri aim the other hose tip in the bucket until the purple juice pours into this huge bucket from Sera who is being continuously squeezed*

Datas: *continues to keep squeezing her harder and harder*

Sera: *let the juice spews out into the hose and poured into the bucket while Moune gets a same huge pot she used to cook a huge soup before Hyde calls her a child in **Tensou Sentai Goseiger episode 14***

Moune: *sets down the pot* Here you go.

Hyde: Thanks..

Datas: *keeps squeezing 'till eventually Sera is back to normal size while the huge pot is filled with grape juice that was poured out of the hose*

Sera: *is now in normal shape, but her skin is still purple, the hose pop out of her mouth and panting in pain* o

Datas: *wrap his left arm around Sera and comfort her from pain* Oh... sorry, Sera...*pat her back gently* Well, we got you back to normal shape, but you're still purple, desu~.

Sera: *fell into Datas' arm* It's okay, Datas. You cured me. Do you know how many more minutes until I'll be reinflates with juice soon? I was scared of being exploded.

Datas: I'm not entirely sure, but you won't pop. I know that much, desu~.

Eri: I know what to do.

Moune: Eh?

Eri: I'm a nurse, remember? I will do anything to nurse Sera back to health from pain like I'm good with the children before. I'm sure it will work out. *grabs Sera's hand, drags her and lay her down on the couch* Let me show you how I do it. *put a blanket on her and then a soft pillow under her head. She took out a thermometer and gently puts it into her mouth* Okay, here it go. ^^ *took out a timer and watches it to wait about few seconds until the electronic thermometer beeps* Okay, let's see. *took it out and it said "102.96 degrees"* Eh? 102.96 body temperature degrees?!

Datas: *worriedly* Oh no, I think I squeezed her too hard, desu~!

Moune: *ran up and grabs Datas' hands with both hands worriedly* No, Datas. It's not your fault. It must be a secret side effect from that juice that the Queen did something done to her. So it's okay to get angry about what she did to Sera with her cruel action. Remember, it's not your fault.

Datas: Okay... I know.. she will fill up very slowly when it's time.

Moune: Eh?

Sera: *passed out*

Eri: *worriedly places her palm on Sera's forehead as Nozomu and Professor ran up to Sera* Princess Sera!

Professor: Will she be okay?

*Suddenly, Master Head appeared in Datas' face screen*

Master Head: Angels...

Alata: Master Head?

Eri: Thank goodness you called.

Master Head: Yes

Hyde: Why did you call us?

Agri: Just tell us anything we wanna know!

Eri: Do you know Sera before?

Master Head: Yes, I know her. I been watching her and she impresses me.

Moune: Now about her, is she okay?

Master Head: She will be okay. She is stronger than she looks.

Eri: But she has a fever by that wife of Brakku Hooru's purple grape juice that has side effects.

Sera: *in her sleep while having a fever and still purple-skinned* W-W-W-Water...Uh...o

Hyde: *ran off to get a glass of water*

Eri: *hold Sera's hand in her hands* Please be alright, your highness.

Sera: Mmm...(

Hyde: *ran in and hand the glass of water to Datas* Here you go, Datas.

Datas: *takes it from him and bows* Thank you, Hyde-san. *turns and feeds her water*

Sera: *slightly open her eyes half as she drinks a glass of water that Datas feed her with* Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! *finishes drinking it as he pets her forehead* Thanks, Datas...

Master Head: I can heal her, but not the effects of the juice.

Eri: *worriedly* Why not?

Master Head: It's beyond my power to since she isn't a Gosei Angel, but I can help anyway if I can... which is only make her feel better, but not cure the juice effects. *does so. With a flash from his eyes, Sera's clothes glows as she starts to feel better and energized but still purple*

Sera: *woke up and feeling fine* Uh...

Master Head: That's all I can do... About the juice, I'm sorry I can't cure that.

Sera: It's okay, Master Head. The moon doctor will take care of it.

Master Head: I'm sure he will. *ends his communication*

Sera: Master Head...He knows a lot about me?

Alata: He's suppose to. He watches down on life.

Sera: Eh?

Alata: Well, he just knows alot about everyone, that's all.

*Suddenly, Sera's body started expanding, but very slowly*

Datas: *made a scared expression* S-S-Sera, you're filling up, desu~!

Sera: I feel funny! D8

*Then, the plasma TV turns on itself and reveals Queen Sorcera in the screen*

Sorcera: *chuckles* Unless if you want me to stop the princess from blowing up like a grape right now, how about we renogotiate this deal, Rosedin? Hmm?

Rosedin: Umm...*looks at Sera and everyone*

Sera: *whimpers and sweats as she was expanding slowly* S

Moune: *to Sorcera* No way! He'll never rejoin you so forget it! You don't know the first thing about friendship because you're evil! And besides, you're the ONE who made Sera sick with your grape juice's side effect ingredient you added with so you can have our hearts scarred and blamed ourselves!

Sorcera: *chuckles* Perfect guess for an impulsive child like you since you finally figure it out on your own, Gosei Yellow. For now on, if he refused, then he is no used to me anymore so I'm taking the princess by myself with force. *look at Sera* Princess, you're mine!

Sera: *glows in the black aura while everyone around her gasped and she disappeared*

Everyone: Princess Sera!

Sorcera: *look at Datas* And you, Datas, Dr. Dark still wants you to be his robot slave. *laugh evilly as Datas glow in the black aura and disappeared as well*

Eri: Datas!

Sorcera: If any one of you tried to interfere us, I will destroy Rosedin for good.

*Then, the TV turns off*

Moune: We gotta save them!

Rosedin: No... I'll go alone. I got her in this... Now I'll get her out.

Eri: But you can't do it all alone and working on your own is too much.

Moune: Yeah, teamwork is better than alone so we'll help you.

Rosedin: Alright... But don't get in my way trying to save the princess...

Gosei Angels: *nods*

Alata: We'll try.


	5. Chapter 5

*Later in Dr. Dark's laboratory which is now repaired and cleaned...*

Sera: *is now fully rounded with her head, hands and feet sticking out and is back to 2x bigger size than her previous normal size. She was gagged by a white cloth around her and shackled to the wall with a metal clamp around her belly by the Black Hole Nauts* MMPH! (

Sorcera: *stands and glares at Sera* Well, Princess Sera, it seems that you cause so much trouble earlier and ruin Dr. Dark's lab with your power.

Black Hole Naut: *plug a wire with suction cup tip to Sera's stomach*

Sorcera: We're going to drain all your magic completely before you cause any trouble. *look at Dr. Dark as Datas was strapped onto the table by those nauts* Activate the machine to drain all the princess's magic so she will be completely helpless and powerless.

Dr. Dark: Yes, sister in law! *turns the machine on*

Sera: *felt her Luna Magic drained from her body and muffle screamingly* MMMMMMMMMMMPPH! (

Dr. Dark: Hehehehehehe!

*Datas woke up and found himself lay down and strapped to the table with chains and wires connected to his body parts*

Datas: AHHH! Where am I, desu~?!

Sera: *muffles for help while her magic continuously drained* Mmmm! Mmph! (

Dr. Dark: *drains her all of the magic* It's complete.

Sera: *became weakened with the loss of her magic powers until Luna Spirit exits to help her and Datas*

Luna Spirit: Don't worrry, I'll help you guys! *tries to set Datas free*

Datas: Thank you, Luna Spirit!

Sorcera: It's that moon angel! *point her index finger at Luna Spirit* Guards, get him before he sets them free!

Guards: *tries to go and get him*

Luna spirit: Uh oh... *only sets one of Datas' arms free as he flees* I'm sorry!

*Then, Luna Spirit was trapped in the magic-proof and teleportation-proof barrier by Sorcera's magic staff*

Luna spirit: Let me out, you witch!

Sorcera: You won't foil our plans again. *look at the new Moonian creation that laid down on the other table* Dr. Dark, how was your evil Moonian creation going? *look at Dr. Dark who hold out a scissors to cut Sera's long hair to short*

Dr. Dark: She just needs the finishing touches... *puts the hair on the body* Now... LET IT BEGIN! *claps for joy and puts the Luna Magic into the body*

Sorcera: And what about Datas?

Dr. Dark: I got something special for him... Now let's look at my greatest creation! I SHALL GIVE THIS BODY LIFE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Dove: *the adult woman is a Moonian like Sera, but her black hair from Sera on her head turns blond hair and rises*

Dr. Dark: SHE'S ALIVE!

Sera: *shaking with fear*

Dove: My name is Dove...

Dr. Dark: Well, my sister in law?

Sorcera: She looks perfect to take Rosedin's place.

Sera: *muffles helplessly while squirming out of thr metal clamp around her waist like it was a belt around her waist* (

Sorcera: *look at the clock* It's 11 PM and it's time for bed. Tomorrow, Brakku Hooru will be fully awakened. *turn to Dr. Dark* Dr. Dark, you can do something special for Datas tomorrow and we will train Dove in the morning. *turn to Black Hole Nauts* Guards, take both the princess and her robot true love to the dungeon to give them rest until tomorrow that Brakku will have something special in mind for Princess Sera.

Guards: *nods and takes both Datas and Sera to the dungeon as some roll her in sideways into the dungeon*

Datas and Sera: *got locked up in the same cell and the nauts left*

Sera: *lean her head down sadly* Datas, I'm sorry for messing things up. It's all my fault.

Datas: It's not your fault at all, Sera... Not at all we can't predict this...

Sera: *her tears streaming down on her cheeks* I'm still a young child who can't predict well. *sniffs sadly as she clenched her fists helplessly*

Datas: We can't at all, Sera. None of us can. We know. *wipes her tears*

*Then, Luna Spirit with his wrists shackled in magic-proof cuffs got thrown into the cell where Datas and Sera were at by the Black Hole Naut*

Sera: Luna Spirit!

Black Hole Naut: *lock the door and left*

Sera: *hardly waddle with a crotch towards Luna Spirit who gets up* Are you alright?

Luna Spirit: I'm... alright... a little chained up... I can't use magic or fly with these cuffs on...

Sera: *look up at the window with bars* I'm sure Rosedin and the Gosei Angels will come to save us soon.

Luna Spirit: I hope so to... but... might be a good time to practice how to move in that big shape of yours, Princess...

Sera: Right. I'll try. *tried to waddle with a crotch, but end up wobbling and fall forward* Whoa! *tipped onto her belly as the juice sloshes in her* Oh... .

Datas: Oh. *helps Sera back right side up so she can try again*

Luna Spirit: You can do it, Sera!

Sera: *waddles with a crotch again as the juice kept making sloshing sound in her*

*It took ten minutes for Sera to practice with crotch waddle rather than feet waddle*

Luna spirit: You getting the hang of it, Princess?

Sera: Yes, even without my magic. *turn and saw a vine that unlock the cell door* Huh?

*It was Rosedin in his Black MegaRose or Black Rose Ranger suit arrived and found them*

Rosedin: Shhh... Stay quiet... It's me; Rosedin...

Sera: *senses something as she hears something* Rosedin, stop! It's a trap!

*The black vines emerged from the ground and ensnared Rosedin to tie him up*

Rosedin: Dahh! *is tied up*

Sera: Oh no!

*More black vines emerge from the ground and tied Datas, Sera and Luna Spirit up*

Sera, Datas and Luna Spirit: Aaahh!

*The black roses bloom from those vines that wrap around them and emit purple sleeping gas at them to put them to sleep*

Sera, Luna Spirit and Rosedin: Uh...*fall asleep by the sleeping gas*

*The vines that tied Datas up electrocute him to knock him out*

Datas: Aaaaaahhhh! _ *shut down*

*Everything is now quiet while they passed out and the sleeping gas spreads around them until they dissolved into the air*


	6. Chapter 6

*Next morning, Brakku Hooru is now awakened as the tube opens*

Brakku Hooru: *rises above with arms out wide stretching* Ahhhhhhhhh...

*In Sorcera's bedroom...*

Sorcera: *sleeping in her bed and snoring quietly as Brakku enters*

Brakku Hooru: ... My beloved... *he said quietly as he leaves her at peace and goes to sit on his throne*

*Then, Dr. Dark got here early to check something until he sees Brakku*

Dr. Dark: Ah! Brakku...*gets mouth covered*

Brakku Hooru: Shut up... You will wake the queen...

Dr. Dark: *muffles* I'm sorry.

Brakku Hooru: Now cousin... Make yourself useful and build a throne for the queen before she gets up and it will be next to mine! And be quiet about it!

Dr. Dark: Yes, my king... *goes to his way to make the queen's throne*

*Before Dr. Dark goes to the lab, Dove walks in*

Dove: Who is this...? You're the king?

Brakku Hooru: I am and you are?

Dove: Dove, one of Dr. Dark's creations...

Dr. Dark: Your very own Moonian with Luna Magic skill same as the annoying princess if not better.

Brakku Hooru: Hmmm, not bad. A fine addition...

Dr. Dark: Now Dove, go back to the lab with daddy...

Dove: Yes, Father...

*The two head to the lab and Dr. Dark builds the throne*

*In the hallway of Black Hole Kingdom, Gosei Knight and the Gosei Angels in their sentai suits are walking around and search for Sera, Rosedin, Datas and Luna Spirit*

Moune: *stay close to Agri* Any sign of them yet?

Alata: No... Let's keep going and keep your guard up... This place is huge..

Eri: Gosei Knight, can you track them with your senses so you'll know where they are?

Gosei Knight: Yes... *does so* They're held up at the end of the hall and some guards are sleeping...

Alata: We have to be sneaky then.

Moune: Wait, our Camoumirage Cards! We could make ourselves invisible or disguise ourselves those minions.

Alata: Nice think. *gets out his card and puts it into his Tensouder*

Tensouder: Gotcha!

Alata: *closes it and turns invisible* Okay. *starts to head to the cell*

Gosei Angels: *took out their Tensouders, put Camoumirage Cards into them and close them*

Goseiger Tensouders: Camoumirage.

Gosei Knight and Gosei Angels: *turns invisible and follow Alata*

*Later in the dungeon...*

Sera: *woke up and still tied up in vines* Uh...*look around and noticed Luna Spirit, Datas and Rosedin* Everyone, wake up!

Rosedin: *wakes up* Huh ?

Datas: *turns on* Desu...?

Luna spirit: *wakes up* Princess?

Sera: What just happened?

Rosedin: I think we set off a trap when I tried to break you guys out and this happened something put us to sleep...

Luna spirit: Sounds about right... If only I can get into your body princess, then I can recharge your Luna magic.

Sera: Perhaps Datas can use his strength to break your shackle free since my golden tear in him that gave him power-up and strength with power of love.

Datas: Okay, let me try...*squrims and breaks his vines* DESU! *comes and karate chops Luna spirit's cuffs off* DESU!

Luna spirit: *floats again* Good! Now! *gets into Sera's body and starts to refill her with Luna Magic*

Sera: *as Datas break the vines from her* How many minutes for my magic to be recharged?

Luna spirit: All I need is 7 minutes... So use your training from earlier to your best. Way you can or learn how to bounce yourself like that.

Sera: *nods* Yes. *waddles out of here with a crotch as Datas follow behind her* How will I set Rosedin free?

Datas: *helps Rosedin free from his vines*

Rosedin: Thank you... *starts to follow me*

?: We found you.

Sera, Rosedin and Datas: Huh?

Gosei Knight and Gosei Angels: *became visible in front of them*

Sera: *smiles* Everyone!

Eri: *notices Sera's short haircut* Your highness, what happened to your long hair?!

Sera: Brakku's scientist did to use it as an ingredient to create his human Moonian daughter named Dove and grant her the Luna Magic he drained it from my body.

Hyde: That sounds like trouble.

Rosedin: Let's leave before they find us.

Eri: But first, we must take her to the moon doctor.

Sera: *nods* Right.

*Suddenly, the black tentacle lunges towards Sera and coil around her mouth to gag her*

Sera: *muffles while two more tentacles coil around her waist and dragged her towards Brakku who uses his tentacles from his back to capture Sera* MMPH! MMM! (

Alata: Princess! *gets his sword and tries to cut the tentacles*

Rosedin: *tries to cut the tentacles with his whip*

Sera: *got pulled closer to Brakku*

Moune: Brakku Hooru, you're alive!? But that's impossible!

Eri: We destroyed you long time ago!

Brakku Hooru: It takes a lot more to get rid of me... Now quiet! You will wake the queen!

Sera: *muffles while being pulled closer to Brakku and still gagged and coiled by his tentacles* Mmm-mm!

Brakku Hooru: Now give up... I've won and returned... You angels, soon I will take over the world and capture ALL THE SUPER SENTAIS!

Alata: Eh? All the super S-SENTAIS?!

Eri: Including us?!

Brakku Hooru: I'm not GONNA even answer that question 'cause I think you know the obvious answer.. *snaps his fingers and more tentacles from his back wrap all the Gosei Angels*

Alata: Ahh! *struggles*

Hyde: Grrrr! *struggles*

Agri: Aaahh! *struggles*

Eri and Moune: Aaahh!

Sera: *look at them worriedly while muffling helplessly* Mmm! *felt her head grabbed by Brakku Hooru and he force her to look at him* Mmph! (

Brakku Hooru: Now... For you, Princess... I think I shall use you as battery to supply unlimited power to my operations.

Sera: *struggles her head from being grabbed by him while muffling for help* Mmm! Mmph!

*Then, Brakku was blasted by Gosei Knight and whipped by Rosedin*

Gosei Knight: We can not allow this. Let go of the angels...

Rosedin: And the princess...

Brakku Hooru: You... Fools... *charges at them while carrying Sera*

Rosedin: *whips him more and sets Sera free*

Gosei Knight: *sets the Gosei Angels free*

Alata: Thank you, Gosei Knight!

Sera: *rolled away to safety by Datas*

Datas: Don't worry, I'll get you out of here, desu~!

*Ten minutes past, her Luna Magic is back at full strength and she feels a lot stronger*

Sera: My Luna Magic is back and I'm not weak anymore so I can use it! 8D

Datas: Wow, really great, but... Umm... You still... *pokes Sera's stomach* I hope you have a plan, desu~...

Sera: We just need a moon doctor first and then I will help Gosei Angels. Come on! *used magic to teleport herself and Datas outta here to the Moonian hospital*

*In the moon hospital, Datas and Sera appeared*

Sera: Here's the moon hospital where they can juiced me.

Datas: Wow, really, it sounds like this isn't the first time you been filled with juice, desu~.

Sera: Luna Spirit told me that the moon doctor can juiced me and it is my first time filled with juice.

*Then, the moon doctor arrived*

Dr. Moon: Ah, Princess... Look at yourself. *pokes her stomach* Allergic reaction?

Sera: No. Queen Sorcera inflate me with grape juice and Brakku Hooru is alive today.

Dr. Moon: Oh, thank goodness. Besides if it was allergies, you wouldn't be filled with juice and not purple in skin. Do you remember your allergies, right? *rolls her down the hall as Datas follow them*

Sera: No. I was just inflated with Brakku's grape juice that turns me purple and inflate me.

Dr. Moon: I know, I know... *sets her up to a machine and puts a hose in her mouth*

Sera: *felt her hand grabbed gently by Datas*

Dr. Dark: *starts the machine as it gently and painlessly drain the juice from her*

Sera: ^^ *deflates to normal and still purple*

*The process continues and her skin turns to normal*

Sera: *look at herself and she was happy until he pull the hose out of her mouth* Thanks, Dr. Moon.

Dr. Moon: It is no trouble, Princess.

Sera: Right now, we need more Elemengers to enlist to help us defeat and destroy the Black Hole Kingdom like my father told me in case if Brakku Hooru revived.

Luna spirit: Excellent idea, Princess.

Sera: Let's go, Datas and Luna Spirit. *put some money into Dr. Moon's tip jar* Thanks for your help.

Sera, Datas and Luna Spirit: *ran off*

Dr. Moon: You're welcome and be careful, your highness.

*Later in the Earth beach...*

Sera's white ship: *safe land onto the ocean and it turns into a boat to steer towards the boulder where the beautiful 20 year old mermaid princess with brown eyes, pink lips, dark blue, long, wavy hair down to her hips, white skin, light blue seashell bra and a light blue mermaid tail is sitting on*

Sera: Datas, Luna Spirit, there she is. She must be one of the Elemenger that my father told me and she is the one with water powers.

Datas: Wow, desu~...

Sera: *calls out* Excuse me, are you the princess of the aqua sea known as Aqua Blue Water Elemenger?

Chell: Yes. I am and you must be the moon princess.

Sera: Yes, my father sent me here to enlist you and Elemengers for help to defeat Brakku, his Black Hole Kingdom and his army for good so we need your help before he will capture the rest of the Super Sentai.

Chell: Okay. But I need to get my legs first.

Sera: You can use magic to transform your tail into legs, right?

Chell: Yes I can. *does so now her tail turn into human legs as she stands up*

Sera: Wow, you look even beautiful with that like that mermaid princess from one of the fairy tales.

Chell: Thank you... Now let's find the others, shall we?

Sera: Yes. Hop into my ship and let's find the Ice Prince next.

Chell: Well. you're the boss. *gets into the ship* Just to let you know that the ice prince can take things too serious like a business.

Sera: Oh, I forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Princess Sera of Moon Kingdom and these are my friends: Luna Spirit and Datas who is my true love.

Datas: Hi, desu~!

Chell: A robot, huh? Cool on you. And a Luna Spirit, I haven't seen one up close before.

Luna Spirit: I'll be driving princesses. So princesses, please sit in the back for your safety. Also I'm a rare breed so that's why, Chell.

Chell: Oh okay.

Sera: *sit down with Datas and Chell* Onward to the Ice Planet.

*Suddenly, the ship was grabbed by a black octopus tentacle and it was Brakku's octopus-like monster that was sent to capture them*

Luna spirit: Oh no, it found us!

Datas: AAAHHHH!

Chell: *stands up* Engage! *gets her morpher out and looks different from Sera's so it looks like a seashell. She spins it and she transforms into a Super Sentai suit that looks like Sera's, but it's light blue and has a water mark instead of the crescent moon* I'm going out there and take care of it! You coming, Sera?

Sera: I'm coming. *morphs into Princess MegaWhite* Datas, Luna Spirit, you find a way to get this ship free while Chell and I will deal with this sea monster.

Luna spirit: Be careful.

Chell: *exits the ship and shoots bubbles at the octopus*

Sera: *uses her Lance to whack the octopus on the head*

Chell: *makes a trident apper and whack the octopus as well*

Sera: *got coiled by a tentacle* Aah!

Chell: Grrr! *throws a sea shell at the tentacles that cuts Sera free*

Sera: *swim up to Chell* Thanks, Chell.

Chell: Save the compliments! *gets grabbed* Oh no!

Sera: *whack the tentacle with her rod* Let her go!

Chell: Grrrr... *starts to inflate with water until she's all round with head, hands and feet stick out* MAX PUMP! *sprays water out of her mouth and makes the octopus launch away. Then, she deflates back to normal*

Sera: Great water inflation power, Chell. Now let's go see if Datas and Luna Spirit were alright. Come on.

*They swim back into the Luna Moon ship to see if Datas and Luna Spirit were alright*

Sera: Luna Spirit, Datas, is everything alright?

Luna spirit: I'm okay...

Datas: Dizzy... Desu...:nirvana:

Sera: Maybe the kiss will heal you with my Luna Magic of love. *her helmet magically disappeared so she kisses him on the side of his face screen*

Datas: *blushes* Awww, Sera...

Sera: Feeling better now? *giggles* ^^

Datas: Oh yes, Princess, desu~!

Sera: *giggles* ^^

Luna spirit: Where to now?

Sera: Well, since Chell said that the ice prince is busy with his serious business, we need to go to the fire planet to find the flame princess first and then the ice prince and more. Soon, they will join us in our war against the Black Hole Kingdom once and for all. Let's move. *sat down and drive it to the fire planet*


	7. Chapter 7

*Later at the fire planet where the flame princess lives, the ship land safely*

Sera, Chell, Datas and Luna Spirit: *exit the ship and find Fira*

Sera: Here we are. The fire planet. *suddenly, she was grabbed by something invisible* What?!

*When it turns visible, it is revealed to be a chameleon-like humanoid monster that has fangs so it is a half snake and half chameleon that bit her on shoulder*

Sera: Ow! *then released and rapidly inflated like a balloon with some kind of hot air by its some kind of balloon flu venom. Though, it is not helium* Aaaahhh! *became fully rounded and about twice the size than her normal size with her head, hands and feet sticking out. She won't able to waddle and her face became slightly red so in her helmet, her face is flushed. It means she is having a fever by this balloon flu venom and feel dizzy* Oh...*passed out as she demorphs to her normal self in her white pajamas and panted in pain due to this new balloon flu virus from this monster's fangs that inject the inflation flu venom*

Flame coil: AHAAHAHAAHA! I got you, princess, with my hot air venom!

Chell: Hey! Get back here you! *shoots bubble at him*

Flame Coil: AHHHH! Water It hurts! *sizzles as he loses fire power*

Datas: Sera! *comes and touch her, but it burns his hand* YEOWCH! Hot hot hot!

Sera: *passed out by this fever balloon flu venom* -_-

*So Luna Spirit fan her with a huge white fan to cool her down*

Luna spirit: Let's go get her on the ship or she will heat up again!

Datas: *rolls her in sideways back in the ship*

Chell: *jumps back in as well* Man... That enemy... I stunned him with water!

Flame coil: *on the ground sizzling and steaming inconsistently*

*Suddenly, they stopped for a while and saw a reddish-orange fire princess in her Super Sentai suit mixed with fire colors and a tiara on her helmet like Sera's jump down from nowhere to like she appeared to saved them and kick Flame Coil in the face*

Flame coil: Ahhhh!

?: *keeps on kicking flame coil* Hya!

Chell: It's her; the princess of flames!

Sera: *still unconscious by this balloon fever flu as Luna Spirit uses his magic to conjure up an ice pack and gave it to Datas for him place it on her forehead. She talks while unconscious* Gosei Angels, please...don't give in yourself to Brakku...Hooru...*panting while having a fever*

Datas: Oh dear! The ice pack is melting fast, desu~!

?: *grabs Flame Coil's tail and throws him across the planet* WAHH!

*When she's done, she demorphs to her human princess self*

?: *the white skinned girl with red, long curly hair, red eyes and her body is more muscular than most women* I say other princesses, is it time to war already? Well, don't me joining! *hops Into the ship* Anyway, the name is Falace.

Luna spirit: Princess Falace...

*Then, she saw Sera who is still unconscious by this fever*

Falace: Oh dear... Hot air venom... Don't touch her...

Datas: I know, desu~... *his hand is still burnt*

Falace: We have to go the ice prince because he knows what to do.

Sera: *barely woke up* What will happen if I don't get recovered?...

Falace: I don't know... But we will get you cured and the prince is a genius.

Luna spirit: *drives this ship to head to the planet of ice*

*In the ice planet, Sera was rolled in sideways by Falace with her hot proof gloves while Chell, Datas and Luna Spirit follow behind them and they entered the ice castle*

*Sera's hot body melts the snow she is on*

Chell: Prince ice brain!

?: *a guy with whitish blue hair steps in* The princesses all 3 I assume...?

Sera: *feeling hot with a fever* Help...

?: Princess of the moon... I'm Isaac...I shall help you... But the process may take a bit. I have ice golems and also, I work more alone so people do not follow. *snaps his fingers as he levitates Sera to a big room and shuts the door behind him*

Sera: *felt him put an oxygen mask on her and allow her to breathe this cold air*

Isaac: Now this cold air will cure you. You just need to be cold... *levitates her into a large pool of ice water* It maybe cold.

Sera: *shivering as she woke up* Brrr!

*The water steams because of Sera's hot body*

Issac: This will help release the heat and cure you, princess of the moon.

Sera: *nods* Yes. Your name?

Isaac: Isaac the ice prince...

Sera: I'm Sera the moon princess.

Isaac: I know... The others told me...

Sera: How long until I get better?

Isaac: I say mainly ten minutes.

Sera: Okay...

Isaac: Is that a problem? I'll find something to make the process faster.

Sera: I wanna see Datas.

Isaac: Right, that robot... I'm afraid he might get wet. You know, robots and water don't mix sometimes.

Sera: I know. Hyde told me that robots and machines are weak against water.

Isaac: But you must stay in the water...

Sera: *nods* Okay. *feel the hot air in her cool down and watch him grab a cup of icy water which that can douse the hot air. He walks up to her, took out the oxygen mask from her face and had her drink it* *Gulp! Gulp! Gulp!*

Isaac: *put this mask back on her face to let her breath the cold air in* Also, keep your mouth open so the hot air can escape faster.

Sera: *did as he said and open her mouth*

*Steam comes out to show that the hot air is escaping her body as she feels that she is deflating*

Sera: I'm feeling better now. *deflating to normal shape*

Isaac: Great! The treatment worked!

Sera: Yes, you are a genius after all. *swam out of this pool until he wrap a towel around her* Thank you, Isaac. ^^

Isaac: *smiles* It's no trouble at all.

Sera: Mind if I get dryer faster?

Isaac: I don't mind at all.

Sera: *uses her magic to dry herself fast so she ran out of this door* Thank you! *ran up to Chell, Falace, Luna Spirit and Datas* I'm feeling better now!

Luna spirit: Fantastic, Princess!

Datas: Sera! Desu~. ^^

Sera: While filled up with hot air, my stomach feels like slightly burn and it is like I ate something too hot...:(

Falace: Well, you're cured!

Issac: I guess you'll need my assistants...

Sera: Eh?

Luna spirit: We are gathering all princesses and princes to help you, Sera. Remember?

Sera: Oh right. *felt Datas' hand placed on her shoulder*

Datas: I'm so happy you're okay! Besides we got one more person to find, desu~!

Sera: But there are more like Plant or Life Princess, Lightning Princess and any Elemengers, Datas.

Datas: Oh... That many and only two princes?

Isaac: Yes...

Sera: Let's go.

*Then, the door was blasted down by Dove in her black Black Hole armor, Flame Coil and the Black Hole Nauts*

Dove: You're not going anywhere!

Flame coil: Dang, you undid my beautiful work! Not cool!

Datas: AGHH! They're here, desu~!

Sera: *zapped by Dove's Luna Magic to overinflate her fast* Aaaaahhh!

Falace: Hey, leave her alone! *charges and punches Dove which launched her back several feet*

Dove: *emotion not changed as she hits into a wall*

Luna spirit: This is Luna Magic so you can release it, Princess!

Sera: *about to, but Dove's magic in her transformed into water* Oh no! It turned into water! *got zapped by Dove with magic to fill her up with more water until she is 4x bigger than her previous size, her head was pulled halfway into her body up to her nose and her cheeks puffed up* Mmph!

Chell: Stop it! *shoots Dove with water*

Isaac: *freezes Dove to the ground*

Dove: *is surrounded by Chell, Falace and Isaac* Hmmmm...

Falace: We will make you pay! *fires up and shoots fire at her*

Sera: *muffles helplessly and flap her hands helplessly as Datas ran up to her*

Datas: *picks her up as he runs to another room* Desu!

Dove: *jumps out of the way and tries to go after Sera*

Isaac: *summons ice golems to lock the door and fight off Black Hole Nauts* You're not going anywhere!

Dove: All of you are threats... You all pay... *glows with Luna Magic*

Falace: I got this! *shoots fireballs at her from her palms* Burn! Burn!

Chell: *is fighting off Flame Coil with water* Hyaaa!

Flame Coil: Ah, not hot! Losing flames!

*In the nursing room, Datas rolls Sera in sideways*

Sera: *groan while muffling with her puffed up cheeks* Mmm...(

Datas: Don't worry, Sera. Things will be okay. Besides, it's water so maybe Princess Chell can help us. Let's hope Dove doesn't do the same to the other princesses, desu~...

Sera: *felt him rub her belly in comfort*

Datas: Don't worry, things will be okay, desu~...

*The water sloshes in her stomach while he rubs her belly gently*

Datas: There there... It's gonna be okay, desu~.

*Silents*

Datas: Oh, did the fighting stopped, desu~?

Sera: Hmm?

*Then, Isaac, Chell and Falace walk in*

Chell: We did it. We made her run away.

Isaac: Indeed..

Falace: Now let's fix you.

Chell: Right. Let the water expert take care of this... *goes up to Sera and pats her stomach*

*The water sloshes in her*

Sera: Mmm...

Chell: Yep... I can fix this! *moves her hands as the water sloshes inside Sera's body*

*The water magically flew out of Sera's mouth to deflate her*

Chell: *smiles makes the water go out the window*

Sera: *deflating as her cheeks deflate until the 4 black tentacles flew through the window and grabbed Sera by two coil around her mouth to gag her and the two coil around her waist* Mmm! *still 3x bigger than her normal size and those tentacles came from Brakku Hooru*

Brakku Hooru: I will not allow this!

Falace: Brakku Hooru! *shoots fire at him*

Brakku Hooru: *blocks the shots*

Sera: *got pulled out through the window towards Brakku who places his palm on her belly* Mmph!

Brakku: You dare not attack me while she is with me!

Me: *whimpers in fear until Dove, Dr. Dark, Flaming Coil, Arundel and the hundred Black Hole Nauts arrived*

Arundel: And you are all outnumbered.

Me: *then got electrocuted by Brakku's hand that grabs her stomach* MMMMMMMMMPH! Mmph! MMMMMMMPH! *passed out*

Brakku Hooru: Let's take our leave... Arundel, make sure they don't cause more trouble...

Arundel: Yes.

*Then, Datas got tied up in chains by Black Hole Nauts and they hand him to Dr. Dark*

Datas: Ah! Help!

Dr. Dark: I missed you, my little expereiment!

Falace: *growls and charges at them with Chell as well*

Arundel: *quickly turn around and zap them both with her staff*

Chell: OUCH!

Falace: Oooh... *falls down*

Brakku Hooru: *opens a black hole and jumps in with Sera*

Dr. Dark and Datas: *disappeared into the dark portal*

Arundel: And now for you, Ice Prince, Mermaid Princess and Fire Princess. *uses her staff to trap them in the magical power proof crystals*

Falace: Hey!

Chell: Let us out!

Issac: No!

Arundel: You're coming with us. *chuckles before they got teleported along with her*


	8. Chapter 8

*Later in Brakku's throne room...*

Sera: *woke up to find herself tied up in those black vines and is lifted off the floor to prevent her from waddling and escaping. She was between the throne chairs of Brakku and Arundel. She look around and then down until she saw Datas with his glowing purple eyes with no pupils and he was standing in front of her. She uses Luna Magic to speak telepathetically* Datas, are you okay? Where are we? *then hear Dr. Dark's evil laughter*

*Then, Dr. Dark walks in and carry an electric brainwasher gun that he used it to brainwash Datas earlier while she was unconscious before she woke up once he is done*

Sera: *telepathetically* What's so funny?

Dr. Dark: Your little buddy is no longer with you. He's with us...

Datas: All hail, Brakku Hooru...

Sera: *telepathetically* He is not just my buddy! He's my true love! *to Datas* Datas, wake up! You don't belong to Brakku and his kingdom! You belong to the Gosei Angels and the Gosei World! Not your enemies! Snap out of it!

Dr. Dark: It's no use... He's with us now. I reprogrammed him to be this way... Nothing will break him...

Sera: *guarded by Datas to make sure she doesn't escape or get rescued* Datas! *then started to cry as her tears streaming down on her cheeks* ,(

Datas: ...

Dr. Dark: HAHAHAHAHA!

*Meanwhile in the dungeon, the Gosei Angels try to find a way outta it*

Moune: *quickly slicing the bar with her weapon* Haaaaaaaaaa!

Alata: Okay we are in... So who do we go for first?

Eri: Umm...I'll go in first and I hope things will work out. *walk out of this cell*

Hyde: Well, maybe we should go for the princesses first.

Luna: *found them* Meow.

Eri: *gasps* Luna! *pick her up into her arms* You're okay!

Moune: *ran up to Eri and pet Luna's head* Thank goodness. Do you know where Sera and the others are?

Luna: *nods so she jumps off of Eri's arms and lead them to Sera and Datas*

Alata: Follow Luna!

Gosei Angels: *ran and follow Luna*

*Later in the throne room, Gosei Angels found brainwashed Datas guard the overinflated Sera*

Moune: *gasps* Datas! *ran up to the brainwashed Datas and placed her white gloved hands on his shoulders* You're okay.

Sera: *telepathetically* Moune, get away from him! He's been brainwashed by Dr. Dark!

Moune: *look up at Sera* What?

Datas: INTRUDERS! *grabs Moune by her arms and then toss her up into the air*

Moune: Aaaaaahhh! *caught by Agri in his arms* Aah!

Agri: I got you, Moune!

Datas: *starts to attack with angry eyes*

Alata: Woah! *dodges*

Moune: *got kicked aside by Datas' foot* Aaahh!

Eri: *dodges his attack* Datas, what's gone into you? It's us! The Gosei Angels! Your friends!

Datas: I don't need friends! *grabs Hyde and throws him at the angels*

Gosei Angels: Aah! *fell down*

Moune: *quickly get up, jump up and landed close to Sera so she uses her Landick Claw weapon to slice the vines that tied up Sera*

Sera: *muffles* Moune!

Moune: Sera, I'm sorry...I...

Sera: *her eyes widened* Mmmph!

Datas: *grabs Moune and throws her to the wall*

Moune: Aaahhh! *got hit into the wall* Aah! *fell to the floor* Aah!

Sera: *got rolled away from Datas by Rosedin in his Sentai suit*

Rosedin: Don't worry, Princess. I got you!

Datas: *keeps hurting the Gosei Angels painfully by smacking them together*

*Then, he turns around and saw Rosedin takes Sera away*

Datas: Stop this at once! *starts to chase after them*

Gosei Angels: *are too injured to get up*

Rosedin: *keeps running after which makes her roll faster*

Sera: *got grabbed by Datas who is faster like a rabbit* Mmph!

Rosedin: You're not right in the head, machine! *summons thorns to tie down Datas who made him let go and she just gentle rolls*

Datas: *struggles to break free* I'M GONNA CRUSH YOU ALL!

Sera: *telepathetically* Datas, stop! DON'T BE THE EVIL ROBOT THAT BRAKKU MADE YOU TO! *grabbed by Datas to kidnap her and he tries to get away from Rosedin while rolling her away* DATAS!

Rosedin: *keeps making more thorns appear to slow down Datas*

Datas: GAAAHH! I SEVERE! *bzzzz* SEVERE! *bzzzz*

Sera: Forgive me, Rosedin! I have to force out the water from my body! *breathes out water at Rosedin to deflate herself to normal quickly so she turns and hugs Datas tightly with all her strength* Stooopp! Please! We can't let you remain brainwashed because they want you to be their evil minion to destroy the Gosei Angels who loved you and cared about you as a friend and family. As for me, I love you deeply and I can't let you stuck like this forever. Please...go back to your old self. *started to cry* We want the old Datas back... *her tear turns golden and it drips into Datas's control buttons on his chest until it magically dissolves into his body* I LOVE YOU, DATAS! *glows in the golden aura, decided to give away all her life to him to sacrifice herself to save and free him from being brainwashed and reprogrammed to be evil with her power act of true love*

Rosedin: PRINCESS, NO!

Sera: *died so she collapsed*

*He is then electrocuted by his magic Luna Magic tear of love to restore him to normal self*

Datas: Aaaaaaaahhhh!

*This golden magic tear remove the evil effect from within him since that evil brainwash gun that Dr. Dark uses it to brainwash Datas*

Sera: *is now dead and her whole body turns gray*

Datas: *look around* Huh...? *looks down to see Sera* OH NO, SERA! No no...She is dead because of me, desu~...*so he kneels down and scoop Sera's dead body into his arms. He shows the crying emotion but he cried a sorta real tear* I'm so sorry... I want you alive...I I LOVE YOU, SERA, DESU! *crying*

Luna and Gosei Angels: *walk in and witness it*

Moune: S-Sera?

Eri: *lean her head down* We're...We're too late...

Agri: *nods*

Gosei Angels: *lean their heads down sadly and mourn over Sera's death*

*While Datas crying and shows his true act of true love, he glows in golden aura and return the life that Sera transfer it to him to her body until she was restored in normal colors and is revived*

Eri: *look up and gasps. So she pats Alata's shoulder and point her other index finger at Sera* Everyone, look!

*All of them look up and saw Sera has been revived*

Sera: *woke up as she was revived* Uh...

Datas: *gasps as he opens his eyes to see her alive* S-sera?

Sera: *woke up*

Datas: SERA! ^^ *tightly hugs her* You're alive, desu~! ^^

Alta: Sera! You're alive!

Rosedin: Princess!

Sera: *hugs him back* Datas, I'm sorry. I was managed to sacrifice myself for you with my power of true love and my golden tear and life to free you from being brainwashed because...I love you. *kisses him on his screen despite that he has no mouth*

Eri: *sounding happy* This is like a fairy tale where the brave, kind prince has the true power act of true love that revives a dead soul of a princess! It's like Snow White and Sleeping Beauty!

Datas: Thank you... *blushes as he hugs* Please don't...Don't try to leave me, desu~...

Sera: *suddenly started to fill up with water after she breathes it out like it happens last time with grape juice* Oh no! I'm filling up! *then grabbed by Brakku's four tentacles that both gags her and tied her up* Mmph! *got pulled towards him and he grabs her forehead* Mmph! (

Brakku Hooru: YOU CAN'T JUST STAY STILL!

Sera: *muffles as his hand still grabs her forehead until it glows purple* Mmm-mmph! ( *then got hypnotized* _

Brakku Hooru: You work for me now!

Datas: No, Sera!

Sera: *is now fully rounded with her head, hands and feet sticking out in normal size* _

Moune: What'd you do to her?

Brakku Hooru: She is my servant now!

Arundel and Dove: *walk in*

Arundel: Your highness, let Dove take care of those Gosei Angels and put them back in the power proof cell where they will never escape again. Dr. Dark and I will help you put this princess in a battery chamber where she will be useful as a elemental battery source that breathe out every element powers like ice, fire, dark powers and more.

Dove: *charges in and quickly knocks out all the angels*

Dr. Dark: Yes, my cousin! Let me take care of things.

Brakku Hooru: *sighs* Alright, Dr. Dark. You were like a brother to me when we were young... So do it!

Dr. Dark: Kekekekekeke... Come along, princess, your chamber awaits. *starts walking*

Sera: *felt the tentacles release her so she waddles off and follow Dr. Dark* Yes, Dr. Dark... .

Dr. Dark: *smiles as he goes to a big silver cylinder as he opens the door* Here's your throne.

Sera: *waddles inside it*

Dr. Dark: *shuts it closed and activates it*

Sera: *got wrapped up by a robot tentacle around her waist and got lift off the floor until the wire with suction cup tip went up to plug itself to her stomach so she glows in the white aura*

Dr. Dark: Yes, the battery is charging nicely!

Sorcera: *walks in with a new power scepter* Dr. Dark, I magically created this new scepter of power for Brakku to use it to trap the moon princess in this crystal ball so she can be used as a battery source to his power of scepter by drew Luna Magic from her and use it for evil purposes like turning Moon Kingdom into Dark Moon Kingdom. How does this sound?

*Then, Brakku walks in as he eavesdrop her idea*

Brakku: *chuckles to himself* That sounds amazing. *whispers to himself*

Sorcera: Thank you. You can only use it when the moon princess broke free from the evil hypnotism.

Dr. Dark: Okay then.

Sorcera: I would consider it a backup plan. *chuckles evilly*


End file.
